guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Count Coolio/Build:E/Me Terra Tank/Archive
Rate-a-Build *Favored #(your vote here) *Unfavored #It's everyones favourite E/D, without addressing why the /D is so good -> mystic regeneration. Stone Striker and Mantra of Earth are unneeded 99.99% of the time — Skuld 06:28, 18 December 2006 (CST) #Energy intensive -- Sigm@ 09:16, 24 December 2006 (CST) #Too much defense...not enough offense. Manbeast 15 12:14 26 December 2006 (CST) Discussion A very simple yet versatile build. Not the fastest boss basher or quickest mob mauler, but its consistant and reliable. Thanks to Dead_Metal_Zero of GW Guru for the catchy name.--Hyprodimus Prime 04:13, 18 December 2006 (CST) Shouldn't it be E/Me Instead of E/W? --80.3.64.13 05:30, 18 December 2006 (CST) Yes, sorry its mesmer, changed that. A E/D means you cant gain energy as fast. With Mantra of Earth you can pump everything into earth for Sandstorm s optimum power. Even with a maxed mystic, kinetic and stonestriker, I dont think it can handle 300+ damage in the UW. I havent tested, with E/D, but I am pretty sure. I mean an E/D running mystic is totally different than this, this works off preventing the damage, while mystic is healing it.--Hyprodimus Prime 11:21, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Thats just it, E/D has it prevented as much as reasonably expected, the mystic is anti-degen. — Skuld 13:29, 18 December 2006 (CST) Well have you used an E/D in the UW? And aparently there isnt a page for everyone's favourite E/D yet. Not to say I dont like it, I do.--Hyprodimus Prime 14:13, 18 December 2006 (CST) Dual Spawn???? i mean when i killed the first with sotne daggers the 2end allready stripped ur enchantments. and IF u manage to kill both, what about a triple spawn??— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 04:56, 21 December 2006 (CST) If its 2, it doesnt matter, stone daggers takes 1 second to cast and .75 after cast which is only relavent to the first one. Each nightmare "pops" in about 1 second and Rend Enchantments takes 3 seconds to cast, plenty of time to cast both stonedaggers as it has no recharge time. Each nightmare pops a little differnt. The second usually pops .5 seconds after the first giving you even more time. If its 3 it gets hard, try running to the NPC Benton, and hide behind him, then wand the nightmares, recast enchants and fight Aatxes.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 06:16, 21 December 2006 (CST) Whoa, what do you mean by energy intensive? Not enough?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 12:22, 24 December 2006 (CST) so wait, i'm confused, is this able to solo, or atleast tank UW? it says it can in the build, but on this page Hyprodimus says no too much dmg.. 72.78.223.169 15:58, 24 December 2006 (CST) Damage is no problem, but enchantment stripping is, Dying Nightmares can do this and if you have 3 popping up, you may be in trouble. If that ever happens, just run behind the Benton the NPC and the aatxes will be stuck. then just use stone daggers.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 16:44, 24 December 2006 (CST) I reverted the changes because this is not just an UW tank, you really just need 4 skills for that. This build can and does solo the UW. Please see http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10081860 I really dont get there are so many unfavoured votes :{ And to Skuld, I dont think your vote counts, the reason is irelavent whether another build can do this (im in the midst of testing an E/D as soon as America get favor) because this is a totally different build. To the guy that said not enough energy? Theres tonnes! You cant get enough, its not like you're spamming Spirit Bond or anything. To the guy who said not enough damage? Have you ever tried sandstorm? If you really want, take stone daggers out and wand the nightmares instead using environmental tactics. Then add in sliver or another damage skill of your choice. that also reminds me, the person who did the changes didnt read the discusion, because I said why Obsidian flesh isnt needed. Stone daggers kills nightmares in 1 hit. each dagger hits for 28 damage, more than 2 customized wands. usually 2 perfect wand hits can kill a nightmare, so if 2 daggers hits, thats over kill, and theres no recharge either.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 16:14, 30 December 2006 (CST) Page redone to suite the Smite run builds posted and suggested on guru. Here and on other pages. I hope now terra tanking can become more popular, as ele UW farming is now faster than VwK rit farming.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 17:50, 7 January 2007 (CST)